This invention relates generally to reactive ion etching (RIE) of substrates and to materials used in the etching process, and more particularly to an improved process for selective reactive ion etching of substrates such as organic polymers, or silicon utilizing an improved etch barrier material for forming the pattern on the substrate to be etched.